The Night After
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Follow Serena and Eevee after their latest Pokemon Showcase.
1. Chapter 1

**The Night After**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to another Pokémon fanfic. This takes place after the 100** **th** **episode of the XY series with Ash, Serena, OC Pokémon Polly and Eevee. So I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 1: Bella Notte (Ash and Serena)**

It was late afternoon following Serena's loss in her latest Pokémon Showcase. Serena was more calm about it since she used Eevee for the first time, but her friends still felt bad for her especially Ash.

"Man, it's too bad Serena lost today." Ash said as he fisted his hand. "She worked so hard for her third key."

"Yeah, but Ash remember it was her Eevee's first time." Clemont said as Ash looked at him and smiled.

"Your right." Ash said. "But still that older woman who won today, there's something familiar about her." Bonnie then looked confused at what he said.

"Are you sure, what do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I've seen it before by several other woman of the same hair color in Hoenn, and one while traveling through Kanto named Jessebella who was reviled to be Jessie the whole time while helping my friend May in her Pokémon contest, and a woman named Jessilina traveling in Sinnoh with my friend Dawn in hers." Ash explained as he put his hand on his chin. "I'm starting to believe all those times besides Kanto, if it was Jessie the whole time including the past Show cases with Serena, and that Poképuff contest." However before he could figure it out, Pikachu came with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Pika, Pika Pi!" Pikachu's voice muffled as Ash looked down on him. "Pika Pi!" He said again as Ash took the paper out of his mouth. He looked at it and began to panic.

"Ash what is it?" Clemont asked.

"When we got into town, I thought if Serena won today, that I would treat her out to a dinner date." Ash said with a sigh. "But since she lost…" Just then Bonnie put her hand up in front of him.

"Don't even think about it Ash!" Bonnie shouted. "You should at least treat her even though she didn't win today."

"I have to agree, why don't you and Serena hit the town tonight?" Clemont said as Ash nodded. He then put down his backpack and took out a notebook and wrote down a letter and gave it to his partner.

"Here Pikachu, give this to Serena." He said as the yellow mouse nodded and ran off. "Well I've got to get going." Ash said as he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"To the Pokémon Center, I ordered something for tonight's date." He said as he ran off to the center with the two siblings smiling.

"Serena sure is lucky to have Ash as her boyfriend." Bonnie said.

"She sure is." Clemont agreed. Backstage, Serena had just finished putting back on her traveling attire smiling and even doing a little twirl.

"There all done." She said as she looked at her Pokémon. They were all happy except with for Eevee who was still feeling bad. "Hey Eevee, don't feel bad we'll get the last key." He said as her three Pokémon tried to cheer her up. Just then Pikachu had come in as they all looked at him. "Hey Pikachu, what do you have there?" She asked as she read the note.

 _Serena,_

 _Meet me in the Pokémon Center, I have a surprise for you._

 _Love you with all my heart,_

 _Ash_

 _PS: Wear your Showcase dress_

"That's weird, why would Ash want me to wear my dress?" She asked. "Oh well, might as well." She said as she pulled back on her dress. Later, she met up with Clemont and Bonnie as they were all walking to the center. When they arrive Serena was caught off guard when she saw Ash in a fedora and tuxedo. Ash smiled and walked over to Serena still dazed by his appearance.

"Why hello there." He said with a sly grin on his face as he took her by the hand. "You're looking lovely this evening, your highness." He then kissed it as Serena's face turned a bright red with her free hand covering her mouth while Clemont and Bonnie giggled at this. "So are you ready to get going?" Ash asked as Serena blinked her eyes and realized what was going on.

"U-um yes?" She asked still dazed by Ash's romantic actions.

"Okay let's go." He said taking her hand that he was still holding, as they walked out of the center. As they continued to walk into the town Serena was still confused at where they were going.

"So Ash, where exactly are we going?" Serena asked.

"You'll see." He said. They finally arrived at a small restaurant as they went in. "Hello I'm Ash Ketchum, I set up reservations earlier today.

"Ah yes, right this way please." The man at the counter said as he walked them to their table. "Your waiter will be right out with you shortly."

"Oh don't worry." Ash said. "I already placed my order for that as well." He said as the waiter bowed down to him and left. Later, they brought Ash and Serena's drinks, as well as some bread as they two enjoyed each other's company.

"So, why did you bring me here anyway?" Serena asked.

"Well I thought that you were going to win your last key, I was going to treat you." He said.

"Oh." Serena said as there was silence between the two.

"I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't make you feel bad." Ash said as Serena put her hands up and waved them.

"Oh no, it's fine." She said. "I appreciate you doing this for me. I have come a long way from my first Showcase, and I have you and the others to thank for that." She as she took hold of his hands.

"Wow Serena, that means a lot to me." Ash said as the two smiled at each other. Just then a waiter came in with a cart caring a large dish covered with a top. When he revealed the dish, it was a large dish of spaghetti and meatballs. Serena raised her eyebrow at Ash as he lifted his finger. "Wait for it." Just then an accordion was heard as Serena looked to see a second waiter come in as the first began to sing.

 _This is the night_

 _It's a beautiful night_

 _And we call it bella notte_

 _Look at the skies_

 _They have stars in their eyes_

 _On this lovely bella notte_

 _Side by side with your loved one_

 _You'll find enchantment here_

 _The night will weave its magic spell_

 _When the one you love is near_

 _For this is the night_

 _And the heavens are right_

 _On this lovely bella notte_

As the song ended, Serena and Ash applauded the two as they bowed and made their leave.

"Oh Ash, that was just lovely." Serena said with blush on her face, as she picked up her fork. "Well Bon Appétit." She said as both she and Ash began to eat. As they were eating, they got hold of the same pasta noddle not noticing until they got closer. Serena blushed as Ash grinned slyly and finished eating the noodle, as their lips collided. Serena's eyes widen as she then closed them giving into the kiss. When their lips parted, they smiled at each other.

"I love you Ash." Serena said.

"I love you too Serena, and I'll know you'll get your third princess key." He said with Serena smiling. "By the way you're not gonna cut your hair again are you, because I think you look cute like this." Serena laughed and gave his boyfriend a playful slap.

"No." She said as she then looked out the window of the restaurant. "I just hope Eevee is doing alright."

"Don't worry, I'm sure our friends and Pokémon are cheering her up right now at the center." He said as Serena smiled.

"Your right." She said as the two continued their dinner on this lovely bella notte.

 **So there's your Ammourshipping chapter everyone, next time we'll focus on my OC Polly and Eevee. Again hope you all enjoyed this everyone.**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to The Night After, so I hope you all enjoy this Polly and Eevee chapter, so I hope you all enjoy everyone.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

 **Chapter 2: Never Give Up (Serena's Pokémon)**

"Okay everyone, dinner time!" Bonnie shouted out holding up two bowls of Pokémon food. All of their Pokémon cheered happily as Bonnie gave them all their dinner. "Eat up, and after I'll give you a batch of Poke Puffs Serena left for me." This delighted the Pokémon team even more as they began eating. Bonnie even gave Squishy a new mysterious creature they discovered a lamp to absorb the light coming from it. However a particular light blue Poliwhirl had her eye on her friend/sister Eevee. Eevee was barely eating her food and not noticing everyone else. This gave Chespin a chance to get closer to his new friend. But as he got closer, Eevee just simply turned away as Chespin had a defeated look on his face. Bonnie and Clemont just chuckled at this.

"I guess even with Eevee still upset, Chespin still can't get her to notice him." Clemont said as his grass type friend walked away. Bonnie walked over to Eevee and petted her.

"Cheer up Eevee, there's no need to be sad. Remember what Serena said to always smile." She said as Eevee gave the young blonde girl a small smile. "Now who wants some PokéPuffs?" She asked as their Pokémon responded happily. As Bonnie gave everyone a puff she looked around and was worried. "Hey where's Eevee?" She asked as Clemont looked around.

"I don't see her." Clemont said as Bonnie got even more worried. Just then Polly looked and saw that Eevee was outside the Pokémon Center. Polly then got the two siblings attention.

"What is it Polly?" Clemont asked as the water type pointed outside the center, as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well it's a good thing that she didn't wonder far." Bonnie said as she gave Polly a PokéPuff. "Want to give this to her Polly?" Bonnie asked as the Poliwhirl nodded. Taking the puff she walked out to Eevee who was looking up at the stars and moon and sighed.

 _"_ _Hi."_ Polly said as Eevee looked at her.

 _"_ _Hi."_ Eevee said as Polly handed her the pastry. _"Thanks."_ The normal type said as she took it from it.

 _"_ _It wasn't your fault you know, it was just one trip, but you, Serena and Braxian bounced right back."_ Polly said trying to reassure her friend. However this angered Eevee as she swatted the pastry away.

 _"_ _Don't you get it!? I messed up!"_ Eevee yelled out. _"If my stage fright and shyness didn't kick in I couldn't have tripped up and we could've won, and Serena would've been in the Master Class competition!"_ Eevee then filled up with tears in her eyes as she looked down. _"I failed my trainer, I don't deserve to be her Pokémon."_ Polly then put her fists on her friend looking sternly at her.

 _"_ _Don't you say that. Of course you deserve it, you told me the same things a long time ago remember?"_ She said as Eevee looked up at her.

 _"_ _And don't worry about today."_ A voice came out as Polly and Eevee looked to see Braixen and Pancham as the two then approach them.

 _"_ _Don't blame yourself Eevee."_ Pancham said. _"We may be good, but not every great performance we do earns a victory for us, and everyone makes mistakes."_

 _"_ _Pancham is right Eevee."_ Braixen said. _"I know how it feels, when I entered my first Showcase with Serena as a Fennekin, I tripped up on my ribbon and fell. I felt so bad about messing things up for our trainer that I thought the same things you're thinking of right now too. But then thanks to Ash's Greninja who was a Froakie back then who encouraged me to keep going and I did, the next time we performed we won."_

 _"_ _And you know my own dilemma with Serena."_ Polly said as Eevee smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes using her paws.

 _"_ _Thanks you guys, that makes me feel a little better."_ She said as Panchem then gave her back her Poke Puff as she smiled and ate it again. _"And Braixen, that means I was right about you on one thing."_ She said confusing the fire fox.

 _"_ _About what?"_ The fire type asked.

 _"_ _You really like Greninja."_ Eevee answered as Braxien blushed.

 _"_ _I-I don't like him like that."_ Braxien said looking away while Pancham had a smirk on his face.

 _"_ _Really? I could've sworn I saw you two kiss a few times."_ He said as Braxien gave her friend an angry look.

 _"_ _Oh shut up!"_ She said as her three friends laughed as Braxien just looked at them and then laughed with them. When they stopped laughing they all then had confident looks on their faces. _"Look I know today wasn't our best day with the performance, but Eevee you did amazing to pick yourself up after that trip."_ Eevee nodded at the comment her older sister made. _"But I know we'll do good next time, we'll get that third princess key for Serena and go to Master Class competition and help her become Kalos Queen."_ She said as she put her paw out as the others followed putting their paws on top of hers.

 _"_ _Go Team Serena!"_ The four cried out as they putting their paws up. They all laughed gleefully as they saw a familiar couple walking to the center.

 _"_ _Serena!"_ Eevee cried out running up the honey blonde girl. Serena and Ash stopped and looked as the normal type leaped up at her.

"Hi Eevee, you feel better?" Serena asked.

"Eevee!" Eevee cried out as her other Pokémon came up to her.

"I guess our friends cheered you up huh?" She asked as her Pokémon cried out happily. "Well isn't that sweet of all of you. It sure is nice to have friends you can count on right?" Eevee smiles at her trainer while she smiled as they walked back the center with Eevee's confidence raised thanks to her friends.

 **So I hope you all enjoyed this two parter. Let me know what you think of it, and congrats to Pokémon XY ( &Z) for reaching one hundred episodes, here's to hopefully another hundred more. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
